Two Hearts
by D.T.Guthary
Summary: The Doctor has a promise to keep with a young Time Lord named Phineas Flynn. Read to find out more. For the Doctor, after the Time war, but before "Rose". For Phineas, summer after "The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe" aired, before series 7.
1. Prologue

**Happy Independence Day!**

**Here is the prologue for my Phineas and Ferb/Doctor Who crossover. Yes, I'm using the 9th Doctor. Deal with it.  
**

**BBC owns Doctor Who, Disney owns Phineas and Ferb, I own the plot  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Two Hearts

Prologue

The Doctor sat in his TARDIS after The Last Great Time War had ended. He had just destroyed all of the Daleks and every Time Lord aside from himself. He had destroyed the planets of Skaro and Gallifrey and placed the events of that bloody war in a time lock.

However, if he had not done that, the Time Lords would have ended time itself and destroyed the universe in order to achieve victory. The Doctor knew that he had done the right thing.

But, this story isn't about that war. It is about a promise that the Doctor had made to a young boy before the war.

The Doctor stepped up to the TARDIS' console and entered some coordinates. Soon after, he was traveling through the Time Vortex towards early 21st century Earth. Towards a city called Danville in a Tri-State Area where, five years earlier, he had hidden a young boy after the Time War started. Another Time Lord.

His son.

**What do you think so far? Should I continue? I have much more planned, but not written yet.**

**Before anybody asks, unlike most Doctor Who stories, just this once, EVERYBODY LIVES! Yes, I just quoted the Doctor.  
**

**Anyways, until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	2. Ch1: The Watch

**Here's chapter 1. This chapter is told without any direct reference to the Doctor being a Time Lord, only referring to him as John Smith.**

**Doctor Who was started by the BBC in 1963, Phineas and Ferb was started by Disney in 2007, the plot line was started by me in 2012.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 1: The Watch

Lawrence Fletcher was working at the antique shop when a man walked in. He had very short black hair and was wearing a leather jacket. This man walked up to counter and Lawrence greeted him.

"Welcome to the Flynn-Fletcher Antique Shop," Lawrence said to the stranger. "My name is Lawrence Fletcher. How can I help you today?"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fletcher. My name is John Smith," said the man pulling an object out of his pocket. "I would like to sell this watch. Don't bother trying to open it. It hasn't been able to since I've had it."

The man placed the watch on the counter and Lawrence examined it. "I'm not sure what these symbols mean," he said, referring to the symbols on the watch. "They're not like anything I've ever studied."

"That's because these markings are unique to this watch," John Smith explained. "This particular watchmaker would engrave certain symbols that only he could understand so that he could remember who had ordered which watch. After the buyer received the watch, he would assume that the markings were simply a decoration."

"Interesting," mused Lawrence. "Well, because it's broken, I'm afraid I can only offer you $20 for it. Will that be enough?"

"Oh, that would be just fantastic," said John Smith. Lawrence paid the man for the watch and he left. A few minutes later, Phineas walked in.

"Hey, dad," said the optimistic redhead.

"Phineas, you just missed it," replied his stepfather. "I just bought this fascinating fob watch." He held up the watch so Phineas could see it. "It's a shame it's broken, though."

Phineas took the watch and examined it. "Wow, this looks just like the watch from Doctor Who with the whole Chameleon Arch thing."

"Now that you mention it," said Lawrence "the man I bought it from did look a bit like Christopher Eccleston."

There was a pause, and then the two of them burst into laughter about the strange coincidence. After the laughter had subsided, Lawrence told his stepson "Hey, why don't you keep it? I don't think that anyone around here would be interested in an old broken thing like this anyways."

"Thanks, dad!" said Phineas and he headed home.

As he watched his stepson ride off on his bicycle, Lawrence couldn't help but think that there was something odd about this John Smith character.

**Yes, in this story, I made Phineas a Whovian. This is not completely unrealistic as he is also a fan of Space Adventure.**

**If you caught the catchphrase I used in this chapter, and you mention it before chapter 3 is up, you may get a free spoiler (that one doesn't count).  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace! (that one doesn't count either)  
**


	3. Ch2: The Screwdriver

**Sorry about the wait. I was waiting for someone to get the catchphrase. Nobody did. :(**

**The catchphrase was "fantastic". It's practically the 9th Doctor's version of 10's "allons-y" or 11's "geronimo"  
**

**Phineas and Ferb is not mine. It is Disney's. The TARDIS, watch, and sonic screwdriver are not mine. They are the BBC's. The plot and laptop are mine.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 2: The Screwdriver

After Phineas returned home, he headed upstairs to show Ferb the watch. When he got to their room, however, his attention was immediately drawn to an object on his bed. Phineas picked it up and examined it.

"Wow, Ferb. This looks just like a sonic screwdriver," he remarked. "When did you find the time to make this?"

Ferb was confused. He had never made that. "Actually, I…" he started, but was cut off by his energetic stepbrother.

"Does it actually work?" asked the redhead. "I've got to try it."

He exited the bedroom, locking the door on his way out. He pointed the screwdriver at the handle and pushed the button. A blue light was emitted from the tip and the screwdriver made a whirring noise. Not long after, Phineas heard a click as the door was unlocked.

"Cool. It works. How did you manage to make this, Ferb? Technology like this is decades away."

"Actually, I…" again, Ferb was cut off.

"You know what, don't answer that. We make impossible things every day. Why should a sonic screwdriver you made change that?

Ferb was getting annoyed. "Look, for the last time, I didn't…" Phineas cut him off again.

"We've got to show this to mom," Phineas said and, without another word, headed straight to the kitchen.

"Mom, look at what Ferb made! He built a sonic screwdriver and it actually works," Phineas said to his mother.

"Actually, I…" Ferb was cut off once again.

"You boys and your imaginations," said Linda.

"Aug. I give up!" Ferb said and he stormed away.

Phineas headed off to the backyard to see why Ferb was so upset. Ferb had left the yard, but what Phineas did see was absolutely unexpected.

There, right next to the tree, was a 1960's London Police Box.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I needed a spot to end it before Phineas meets the Doctor.**

**Possible spoiler to the first person to tell me which episode of Phineas and Ferb I referenced.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	4. Ch3: The TARDIS

**Here's the next chapter. The reason for the lateness of the update is because of the lack of reviews. Your reviews are what motivate me to continue writing, so please review.**

**The answer to last chapter's challenge was "Ready for the Bettys".  
**

**I am a fan of Doctor Who and Phineas and Ferb. I am not the owner of Doctor Who or Phineas and Ferb. They belong to the BBC and Disney, respectively.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 3: The TARDIS

Phineas stared at the blue box for a moment, astounded at the large amount of Doctor Who related coincidences that day. The clock, the screwdriver, the police box: Phineas knew that there was something going on. He formulated a theory and, to test it, he went up to the police box, unlocked it with the screwdriver, and pushed the door open despite the sign that said to pull. What he saw astounded him.

As Phineas had suspected, the box was much bigger on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside. It looked exactly like the TARDIS used by the ninth and tenth Doctors. Before Phineas could contemplate this more, he heard a voice behind him.

"Do you like it?"

Phineas jumped at the sound of that voice. He slowly turned around and saw a man who looked just like the ninth Doctor at the door.

"Christopher Eccleston?" he asked.

The man looked confused. "Who's Christopher Eccleston?" he asked. "I'm the Doctor."

Phineas started laughing. "That's ridiculous. Doctor Who is just a television show."

The Doctor was prepared for this. "Yes, yes it is. Over the course of my first seven lives, I recorded some of my best adventures using Time Lord technology, applied fake actor names for myself and anyone else that happened to be with me at the time, and sent them to the BBC. After a while, I grew tired of it and stopped, only ever sending one more adventure which involved my seventh and eighth incarnations."

Phineas was a little hesitant to believe this. "Do you have a stethoscope?" he asked, mentally checking another word off of the "S Words Seldom Used by Kids" list.

"Indeed I do."

The Doctor handed Phineas the stethoscope. Phineas immediately put it up to the left side of the Doctor's chest and heard a steady beating. He then moved it to the other side and heard the same sound at the same volume. This proved what Phineas had speculated: this man had two hearts. However, he was still a little skeptical.

"If you're telling the truth, then this is the real TARDIS, right?"

"That's right," replied the Doctor.

"And you'd be able to fly it, right?" continued Phineas.

"Anywhere and any when," beamed the Doctor, "but first I should tell you something."

"And what might that be?" asked the redhead.

The Doctor sighed and said "Phineas, I am your father."

**I apologize for the Star Wars reference at the end. I couldn't resist. (I don't own Star Wars either. That honor goes to George Lucas)**

**I also apologize if the TV show explanation seemed out of place. I just needed to explain how Phineas could be a Whovian if the Doctor really exists.  
**

**POP QUIZ! There are at least 2 Doctor Who references in Season One of Phineas and Ferb. The first to get either one gets a free spoiler.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	5. Ch4: The Truth

**Sorry about the awfully long wait for this chapter. I really loved writing it, but it did not want to be written.**

**The two Doctor Who references from Phineas and Ferb are the episode name "Are You my Mummy?" and mission control being bigger on the inside in "Out to Launch".  
**

**Doctor Who has been on my Christmas list since 2005, but the BBC won't hand it over. Phineas and Ferb has been on my Christmas list since 2007, but Disney doesn't want to let it go. This laptop was a Christmas gift.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 4: The Truth

Phineas processed this information, and then he laughed in the Doctor's face. "Are you crazy? I'm not your son. I'm not even a Time Lord."

The Doctor had expected this reaction. "Would you happen to have a sonic screwdriver with you?"

Phineas pulled the object out of his pocket. "Yeah, I found it on my bed and assumed Ferb had made it. However, considering the circumstances, I think it might be yours."

Phineas started to hand the screwdriver to the Doctor, but he refused. "No, no it's not. It's yours. Back on Gallifrey, you came up with a fantastic way to augment the circuitry so it would only respond to you." Just to prove his point, the Doctor took the screwdriver and tried to use it. After having no success, he handed it back. "See?"

Phineas was taken aback. Could this really be true? "How?"

The Doctor, who was never very good at explaining things, only responded with "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." He then pulled out his own sonic. "I never installed the feature in my own because you never told me how."

There was still one question pressing on Phineas' mind. "So, if you're my dad, does that mean…."

He never got to finish his question because the Doctor cut him off. "Five years ago, I brought you here to keep you safe from the Time War. I inserted you in an average family and set up a perception filter so that they wouldn't question anything." Seeing Phineas start to cry at this, he hastily added "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Phineas didn't want to believe any of this, but something was telling him that it was true. He hugged the Doctor for dear life and sobbed uncontrollably. The Doctor, no matter how hardened his resolve was by the war, couldn't bear to see children crying, so he tried his best to comfort the child.

"There, there," he said as he hugged the kid. "It'll be okay. It's not like it's the end of the universe or anything. You'll get through this. I promise. Do you have that watch I dropped off at the antique shop?"

Phineas sighed and pulled it out. "I suppose that this is the watch my Time Lord physiology is stored in. Very well. Let's get this over with."

Phineas opened the seemingly broken watch and his Time Lord physiology was restored. The Doctor watched expecting for Phineas to return to the cheerful Time Lord child he had always been known to be. However, he just continued crying.

"Everything I ever knew is a lie," sobbed the redhead. "My mom, Ferb, even Perry. It was all just a cover."

The Doctor was saddened even more by this. "Phineas, I know how hard this must be for you, but you've got to move on."

Phineas was enraged by the Doctor's statement. "Oh, do you really? Sure, you've seen dozens, maybe even hundreds, of companions come and go, but have you ever had to leave your entire family behind when they didn't do anything wrong?"

The Doctor was shocked by his son's ignorance. "In case you have forgotten, I've just lost my entire bloody PLANET!"

"Yeah, and you still have your son after all of that," retaliated Phineas. "I've just spent the last five years living a lie AND BELIEVING IT! And now, I have to just walk away from it all." Phineas realized that there was no way around this, and slumped down to the floor of the TARDIS. "Okay, fine. But I'm not willing to leave everything behind."

"What are you suggesting?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm suggesting that we bring aboard a companion" replied Phineas standing up.

"Alright. Who?" asked the Doctor with a wide grin on his face.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

**I apologize for the "I'm so sorry" scene. I know this is the Ninth Doctor, but I just couldn't resist.**

**Yes, I'm having Isabella come on the TARDIS as a companion. Sorry, but I'm not willing to upgrade her to Time Lady.  
**

**On an unrelated note, are any of you Whovians Trekkies as well? I'm working on a crossover between Doctor Who and Star Trek: Voyager. It is an extension of a one-shot called Not That Kind of Sanctuary. So far, all I have up is the original story, but more will be coming soon.  
**

**Sorry. No spoiler opportunities this time.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	6. Ch5: The Companion

**I'm finally back! Terribly sorry for the long wait, but I had a SERIOUS case of Writer's Block. I blame the Silence.**

**On a side note, I have started watching classic Doctor Who stories. I really like them, but I don't think I'll be writing any stories based on classic Who.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if anything seems a bit OOC, but I stand by what I wrote.  
**

**Doctor Who is British, wibbly-wobbly, and the property of the BBC. Phineas and Ferb is American, platypus-ridden, and the property of Disney. The plot is incomplete, defenestration-less, and mine.  
**

**Read, review, and enjoy!  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 5: The Companion

The TARDIS silently materialized in Isabella's back yard at about 11:30 that night (Phineas had turned off the hand break so as to not alert anyone of their presence). Phineas glanced out the door towards Isabella's bedroom window. Seeing that the light was still on, he texted for her to meet him. Five minutes later, Isabella walked out the back door rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Phineas, do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, obviously irritated at being called out so late. Phineas took no notice and pulled her into the TARDIS.

Isabella took a look around and, instead of the typical "It's bigger on the inside" reaction, simply stated "The ninth and tenth Doctors' TARDIS? You know I prefer eleven's."

The Doctor was a little put down by this reaction. "That's it? Is that really what you're going with?"

Isabella turned to the man she hadn't noticed before. "Well, seeing as Phineas and Ferb were able to fit an entire Mission Control into a room the size of an outhouse- wait a minute. Are you really Christopher Eccleston?"

"Again, who's this Christopher Eccleston? I'm the Doctor."

Isabella, thinking that this was just a big act, turned to the redhead and said "The ninth Doctor? Are you serious Phineas? You know how much I dislike him."

"Oi!"

"Sorry about her remark," Phineas apologized to the Doctor. "There are just a lot of people who don't like your war-hardened resolve. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Then, he turned to Isabella and tried to explain everything to the Mexican-Jewish girl. "Doctor Who isn't just a TV show. It's real. Everything in that show has happened, is happening, or will happen. This is really the TARDIS, and that man is really the Doctor." Here, Phineas got a little bit nervous. "He is also my biological father."

Isabella didn't believe Phineas one bit. "I'll give you this, Phineas: you've gotten a lot better at lying. Your hand didn't go up to your ear once."

"I can prove it," said Phineas, pulling out the stethoscope from earlier. He put it in Isabella's ears and placed the other end over each of his hearts one by one. Isabella, hearing both hearts, grabbed the other end and tested for herself several times. Her expression changed between disbelief, incredulity, shock, and realization multiple times all in a matter of seconds.

Isabella slowly took off the stethoscope and looked at Phineas with wide eyes. "So, you're a Time Lord?"

"Yes, yes I am," replied Phineas.

Isabella then proceeded to faint.

**Yes, I made Isabella a Whovian as well. May not make sense, but it works with my plot.**

**Sorry if my comment about people disliking Nine is not completely true. I am just basing it off of my opinion of him versus those of several people I know.  
**

**Anyways, sorry if any of you thought I had abandoned this story. I'll try to make my next update much sooner.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	7. Ch6: Meanwhile with Doof

**Hello once again. For those of you who haven't been informed, I am trying to update this story once every two weeks. So far, so good, but I would like to see some more reviews. Those are what keep me writing. I'm doing this for you guys. I would like to see some feedback.**

**Anyways, big shout out to shadowayn for giving me the idea for this chapter. I originally wasn't going to include Doofenshmirtz and Perry, but I couldn't resist.  
**

**Doctor Who is not mine, nor will it ever be. Phineas and Ferb is not mine, nor will it ever be. This story is not canon at all, nor will it ever be, but at least it's mine.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 6: Meanwhile with Doof

Perry the Platypus slid down the tube into his lair. His boss, Major Monogram soon appeared on the screen.

"Good evening Agent P," said the man. "The evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz has recently purchased the following Doctor Who stories: The Daleks, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Chase, Mission to the Unknown, The Daleks' Master Plan, The Power of the Daleks, The Evil of the Daleks, Day of the Daleks, Planet of the Daleks, Death to the Daleks, Genesis of the Daleks, Destiny of the Daleks, Resurrection of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, Dalek, Bad Wolf, Doomsday, Daleks in Manhattan, The Stolen Earth, Victory of the Daleks, and The Pandorica Opens."

Perry was surprised. Doof had done many odd things in his life, but why on earth would he buy every Dalek story in Doctor Who?

"We have no idea what he's up to," continued Monogram, "but we suspect it has something to do with Cybermen. Put a stop to it. Monogram out."

Perry face palmed at Monobrow's ignorance as soon as the screen went black. Of course it had to do with Daleks. Why on Earth would he think it would be Cybermen? Nonetheless, he had a job to do so he hopped in his hovercraft and headed over to his nemesis' headquarters. Soon, he heard a variation of that familiar jingle.

_Doofenshmirtz in his Pajamas!_

'Well, at least he's not in his underwear again' thought the monotreme as he stepped out on to the balcony. Surprisingly, there wasn't any trap set up. He walked in to the living room to find Heinz sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on his lap watching Dalek. He hadn't even noticed the small animal walking in.

"Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr" said Perry in an effort to get Doof's attention. Doofenshmirtz turned around with a start, but soon maintained his composure.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How uncanny. And, by 'uncanny', I mean COMPLETELY CANNY!" He then pulled out a remote, pushed a button, and Perry was trapped in a Dalek casing.

"You see, Perry the Platypus, I have recently become fascinated by Doctor Who, or, more specifically, Daleks. Maybe it's because I can draw so many parallels between myself and them: I want to conquer the Tri-State Area, they want to conquer the Universe. I'm always stopped by you, they're always stopped by the Doctor, they like exterminating people, I just called in an exterminator about my rat problem; the list goes on and on. Anyways, I was planning on doing something related to these things to help me take over the Tri-State Area, but I still haven't come up with anything.

"Well, unless you count the fact that a Dalek isn't a robot, but rather a robot shell controlled by a squid-like thing in the center."

This gave Doofenshmirtz an idea. "That's it! I'll make robot replicas of Daleks, but with a few modifications so that I can take over THE ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA!"

Perry was horrified. He didn't know much about Daleks, but what he did know frightened him. As Heinz went off to write his blueprints, he desperately tried to think of a way to get out of his trap.

That was when he heard the TARDIS.

**Cliffhanger! Man, I love the Cliffhanger-inator, don't you?**

**For those of you who did not catch on, the story list I included was every Doctor Who story featuring Daleks from 1963 to 2011. I did not include Asylum of the Daleks because it has not aired yet from the perspective of the citizens of Danville.  
**

**So, I'm not altogether sure where I'm going with this. I have a basic idea, but I'm open to any and all suggestions. Just press that blue button.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	8. Ch7: Inside the TARDIS

**Hey guys. Sorry this is a little later than I had anticipated, but I had a little bit of writer's block. I'm also not completely happy with this chapter, but it's what I'm going with.**

**A couple of things in this chapter will only make sense if you have read my other story Phineas Finds Out. If you haven't read that, do so before reading the rest of this chapter. Feel free to criticize or praise it. I appreciate all comments.  
**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to an American company known as Disney. Doctor Who belongs to a British company known as the British Broadcasting Corporation. The story belongs to a Fanfiction writer known as D. T. Guthary.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Two Hearts

Chapter 7: Inside the TARDIS

Isabella eventually came to when she heard the TARDIS' engines pulsing. She sat up and saw Phineas and the Doctor at the central console arguing with each other about something. She pinched herself several times hoping that it was just a dream, but she found that it wasn't.

She then took a look around the TARDIS and slowly took in everything: the central column, the high ceiling, the staircases, the Dalek in the corner, the doors….

Isabella did a double take. Had she really seen a Dalek?

She found herself standing face-to-eyestalk with the Dalek she had seen. She started to back away in fear when she heard an all too familiar Australian accent.

"Isabella, can you please get me out of this thing?" asked Perry from inside the casing.

She did so immediately. "So, is Doof doing a Doctor Who themed scheme today?"

"Yes, yes he is," replied the monotreme as Isabella pulled the top off. "Say, isn't this the TARDIS?"

"Yes, this is the TARDIS, that is the Doctor, and Phineas is a Time Lord," explained Isabella pulling the platypus out of the casing.

"Wow. Really?" asked Perry. "That would explain how I ended up in here. You must have materialized around me."

Isabella turned around to see Phineas and the Doctor still bickering, something about ending up four miles away from where they started instead of four light years.

"I'm telling you I told the TARDIS to take us to Proxima Centauri," exclaimed the Doctor.

"And I'm telling you that we're still in Danville," replied Phineas.

Isabella had an idea. She whispered something to Perry and crawled inside the Dalek casing. While Perry pushed her forward, Isabella shouted in the most Dalek-ey voice possible "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Phineas and the Doctor turned around at the sound of that voice, saw the Dalek, and ran for the door, tripping over each other in the process.

Isabella laughed and climbed out of the casing. "I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"Isabella, you nearly gave me a double heart attack!" shouted Phineas.

"Serves you right for pulling this surprise on me," retaliated Isabella. Perry then stepped into view.

"Oh, there you are Perry," said Phineas. Then it hit him. "We must have materialized at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated."

"Exactly," said Perry. "And Doof is going to make robot replicas of Daleks, probably called Dalek-inators, to take over the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! Oh, man. I did it again."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stop him," said the Doctor, getting to his feet.

"Wait a minute," said Isabella. "You speak Platypus?"

"Of course I speak Platypus. I speak every language: Judoon, Horse, Ood, Baby, Raxacoricofallapatorian, Platypus, you name it," the Doctor said proudly. "How is it that you understand him?"

Isabella pulled her hair back revealing her earpiece animal translator. "This is how. I've had it ever since we learned that Perry is a secret agent for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym." Seeing the Doctor's puzzled expression, she added "Don't ask about the name."

The Doctor was dumbfounded. "Well, I guess I chose the wrong family to put you in," he said to Phineas.

"That's not important now," said Phineas. "Right now, we need to worry about these Dalek-inators." He then walked out of the TARDIS doors, right into Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

**Yeah. I know. That was all over the place, but I had to write something. Sort of like episode 7 of The Daleks' Master Plan.**

**On an unrelated note, why am I getting so few reviews? I know that there aren't only two people reading this story. I would like to see more reviews. I do accept anonymous reviews.  
**

**Trivia time! Which Doctor had the most amount of time span between his first and last appearances on television? There is only one correct answer and three obvious wrong answers. First to get the correct answer (one chance per person) may get a free spoiler.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


End file.
